THIS invention relates to a vehicle sunshield.
One form of currently available sunshield for fitting against the front and rear windscreens of a vehicle comprises a windscreen-shaped section of cardboard or the like which is formed with a series of parallel folds so as to allow it to concertina into a deployed position and to be folded back into a relatively compact position for stowage. Another form of sunshield is in the form of a wire hoop enclosing a section of opaque material, which can be twisted into a double or triple coil for stowage purposes.
Both of the above described sunshields are relatively inconvenient, in that they have to be manually manipulated during deployment and stowage. Further, they do not always form a snug fit with the windscreen, and tend to get damaged when in the loose stowed position.